


【授权翻译】Without Love

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Tragedy, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 他的喉咙哽咽着，他不能处理他的——心理治疗师是怎么说的？创伤。不是今晚，不是他睡眠不足的时候。“死啄木鸟”(deadwoodpecker)在Tumblr上建议的床分享和情色梦境的混搭……我有一点自己的想法。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	【授权翻译】Without Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262182) by [CaptainYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow). 



> 此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权

哈利幻影显形到他和罗恩在伦敦合住的公寓里。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，然后又睁大眼睛，努力保持清醒。真是漫长的一周。

经过无休止的调查，金斯利追踪到了挪威剩下的食死徒。昨晚，他们终于在特罗姆瑟逮捕了多洛霍夫和卢克伍德，立即把他们送到阿兹卡班。多洛霍夫试图重建伏地魔追随者的组织，因此，哈利觉得不眠之夜是值得的。

_仍然。_

他已经不记得上次洗澡是什么时候了，他那长长的头发和没有刮干净的脸颊会使韦斯莱夫人心脏病发作。但哈利现在太累了，不想去想洗澡和理发的事。他只想躺在床上，睡上几个小时。

不过，他睡眼惺忪地意识到，客厅里有一只猫头鹰。

这只猫头鹰用深邃的眼睛望着她，正等着从一条红绳子绑在它腿上的卷轴上解脱出来。

哈利咬牙切齿地咒骂着：“请不要是来自魔法部。”

他把信拆开，认出了赫敏的笔迹，松了口气。

_亲爱的哈利，_

_我希望你过得很好，傲罗的生活能够如你所愿。_

那里有一处墨迹，就好像她停下来思考下一句该怎么写似的。

_罗恩怎么样？韦斯莱夫人和乔治叫我不要担心他，但我就是忍不住。他的信似乎有些不对劲。_

哈利的眼睛扫视着客厅。空瓶的火焰威士忌和吃了一半的外卖盒告诉他罗恩在这里……至少他在。

_我知道我现在有点不理智，但有时我想抛诸脑后，去伦敦和你和罗恩住在一起。我是怎么想的，离开我的两个最好的朋友回到霍格沃茨？_

_我非常想念你们。这里的一切都让我想起你，想起罗恩，想起金妮。还记得我们在学校度过漫长的一天后，坐在壁炉边一连几个小时什么都不谈的时候吗？我怀念那些日子。_

_请给我回信。_

_赫敏。_

哈利看了那封信很长时间。他的喉咙哽咽着。他不能处理他的——心理治疗师是怎么说的？创伤。不是今晚，不是他睡眠不足的时候。

哈利把信扔在咖啡桌上，回到自己的房间，瘫倒在床上。

* * *

“哈利。”她的声音在他耳边低声响起。

他发出一声呻吟，拒绝睁开眼睛。他的头脑很模糊，他觉得好像是在午夜游泳完后从水里出来了。

“哈利。”她把她温暖的赤裸的身体靠在他的身上，过了一会儿他才意识到他也是光着身子。

_这到底是怎么回事？_

他不情愿地睁开眼睛，眼前的景象几乎让他喘不过气来。金妮跨坐在他的屁股上，直接坐在他身体最敏感的部位。

她低头盯着他，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着金色的斑点。她鲜艳的红头发在月光下看起来像个光环。与她苍白的脸形成鲜明的对比，但也令人惊艳。

他想要抚摸她，想要抚摸她扁扁的小腹，想要捧起她的乳房，想要品尝她的乳头。但是她会允许他这么做吗？他不值得。

金妮低头微笑着看着他。他看着她在他赤裸的胸膛上缓慢地来回移动，每次抚摸都稍微往下挪一点，直到她的手指在他肚脐下轻轻拂过头发。他的呼吸变得急促。

“放松。”她低声说，然后她的手靠近他的阴茎。

他的眼睛在脑袋里翻来复去。他一点也不放松。这是一种甜蜜的折磨。他的感官被破坏，断开连接，充满了最无法抗拒的花香味。

金妮的手在他身上上下来回滑动。“哈利。”

“请，”他哀求道，“不要停。”

她撅起嘴，露出邪恶的微笑。她紧紧抓住他的阴茎，用力拍打。他发出一声呻吟。他的臀部在她的控制下向上伸展，但这还不够。他想——不，他需要更多。

好像听到了他的想法，金妮把湿漉漉的身子压在他的阴茎上，开始在他身上摇晃。他抓住她的屁股。热浪从他全身袭来。他感到一种新的眩晕。

金妮加快了步伐。他知道自己已经接近高潮了，但他抑制住了自己的高潮。他想把与金妮·韦斯莱分享这亲密时刻的喜悦刻在脑海里。

然后她俯下身来，用嘴唇抚摸着他的脖子。“来找我吧，哈利。”

一波又一波的原始快感穿过他，一路到达脊椎的底部。他拱起他的背，把他的种子撒在她的手指上，呼喊她的名字，直到他的高潮结束。

金妮蜷曲着靠着他，把脸紧贴在他的脖子上。他气喘吁吁地用双臂搂住她，把她搂得更近了，直到他们的身体几乎融合在一起。

“梅林！”当他终于能发声时，他嘶哑地低声说，“这是……哇！”

他能感觉到她在他肩上微笑。“很高兴你喜欢。”

他在她的头发上摩挲着他的鼻子，毫不掩饰地呼吸着她蜂蜜般的花香。“我爱你。”

金妮用胳膊肘撑着身子，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“这是你第一次这么对我说。”

他把一绺头发塞到她耳后，眼睛扫视着她的脸。他在六年级的时候经常这样做;他们会坐在大湖边，他会心不在焉地玩她的头发，玩上很长时间。如果他那时就知道这些幸福的日子是他一生中最幸福的日子，他会花了他所有醒着的时间告诉她，他有多么爱她。

但是没有如果。

他感到胸闷。

“吻我。”他轻声说，把她的脸拉近。“好吗？”

一个悲伤的微笑牵动着金妮的嘴唇。她闭上眼睛，向前倾了倾身子，但她的嘴唇还没碰到他的嘴唇，就听到了一个幽灵的声音。

他立刻认出了那个老巫婆。她凌乱的头发，歪歪扭扭的牙齿，瘦弱的身体。贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇站在他的床脚，手里拿着魔杖。

“我要杀了黄鼠狼！我要杀了黄鼠狼！”然后她用魔杖指着金妮。 _“阿瓦达索命！”_

一道耀眼的绿光闪过，金妮瘫软地倒在地板上。

* * *

哈利倒抽了一口气醒来。他的身体被冰冷的汗水覆盖，他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰跳动，就像一只奔跑的野兽。

_冷静点，_ 他告诉自己。但他听到的是她的声音，这让一切都变得更糟。

他迅速地挥了挥魔杖，在门上施了一个无声无息咒。

现在呼吸。哈利抓着枕头，开始大口呼吸。他的眼里充满了泪水，但他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他 _不会_ 哭的。

金妮已经死了六个月了。六个月了，还是像钻心咒一样疼。疼痛什么时候会消失？

哈利紧紧地抓着枕头，集中精力 _不_ 让自己哭出来。

他的问题可能永远不会得到答案。

END


End file.
